lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Cell Saga
The Super Cell Saga was a major Lookout RP arc by TheGreatKuzon!, featuring Super Cell, the new ultimate form of cell, as the villain. He was very strong and appeared in RP on the Wiki chat. He was destroyed by and the Lookout Crew. The Saga featured the Super Cell arc and Super Cell Returns arc. It took place in August/September 2012. 'Pre-Arc' Following Goku's arrival into Hell in GT, Cell grew more angry and wished to intact his revenge on Earth. Along with Frieza, over a 250 year period, he made several thousand attempts to escape from Hell. They all failed. This was when Cell devised a plan to gain his power to ensure his success. He absorbed Frieza and other powerful creatures of Hell, and let out a Dimensional Scream. It was so strong that it tore into Other World. Cell then fought and absorbed King Yemma (pretty big tail). Now Cell had total control over the living and dead, giving him so much power, he transformed into a new state; enter Super Cell! Of everything he absorbed, he had their colors and powers. Using Yemma's power, he teleported himself to Earth to begin his reign of terror. He arrived on the Lookout, where he explained to the new-found Lookout Crew (whom he never met but knew their purpose) his intentions. An angry Super Saiyan Kuro attacked him, which led to Super Cell knocking him out, and thus beginning the battle. Super Cell then used a Solar Flare on everyone and used Instant Transmission to disappear... 'Super Cell Arc' August 1040 After that, Topazo, Kuro, Lux, and Zan Jr all flew after him. They soon see a huge explosion. They go down into the destroyed city, and soon see a shadow...it is revealed as Super Cell! After some talking, Zan Jr and Lux fought him head on. After a long battle, Super Cell decided to transform into his Super Ultimate form! He then was equal with Zan jr and Lux. Kuro fought him some but was beat hard, so Topazo, Zan jr, and Lux made him go home or he'd die. Kuro didnt want to at first, but Zan jr approched him about to beat him. Kuro then cried and flew home sad. After another long fight, Super Cell decided to take the battle elsewhere, so he flew off to a huge abandon field. There Zan jr and Lux met back up with him and fought again. After some time, Super Cell went through another transformation, not much a new form, but a grown one. He grew the size of a skyscraper! He then fought Zan jr head on as Lux recovered from their early fight. Zan Jr started going out of control soon, and took down Super Cell for a bit, but they were still about equal. Soon, Truth, Vegitax showed up. Super Cell was severely beating everyone to death, even Zan jr dropped out. Kuro soon shown up to see what was happening. Super Cell soon was sick of waiting, so he decided to transform again to his Super Perfect Ultimate form! He did and got much stronger. He then started forming a Spirit Bomb, to finish everyone off. As he did, Truth started forming a Spirit Bomb, and with the energy of Kuro, Vegitax, Lux and everyone elses together, he finished it. Super Cell finished his and then there was a Bomb Clash. With Truths bomb having all the power or the Lookout Crew, it easily over powered Super Cells', which it then lead to destroy Super Cell, once and for all. After he was defeated, the Lookout Crew left the battlefield tired and happy, back to the Lookout, to rest their heads and eat some waffles. 'Super Cell Returns Arc' September 19th 1040 It wasn't long after Super Cell was defeated, that he soon was found to be able to regenerate. From the Spirit Bomb Kamehamehea, when it teared him apart, there (like his original self hundreds of years ago), had a peice left behind, on Earth. While the Lookout Crew lived on, Super Cell started to regenerate slowly, but with brand new peices, not the ashes. After they formed back together, Super Cell was bount on destroying the ones who almost destroyed him. One day, September 19th 1040, Kuro, Kuzon (who was revived a day earlier) and Mike woke up, they immediately started training. Kuro, Zan Jr, and Mike went out to the training woods. They had a good spar, until Mike kicked Kuro hard, and he was sent in the air, where he was soon snatched by something! Mike, Kuro, Kuzon and Zan Jr noticed and flew after him, Zero, and Vegitax joining along too. Soon enough, Kuzon pointed out a large hole, he sensed the power in. Everyone soon flew in it, and found themselves in a cave. They all ran ahead following a rainbow light and a huge huge power, soon they also heard Kuros' screams for help. They soon found him, and he came out, and revealed himself as Super Cell! He explained how he returned, and then busted out of the cave, and into the air, where he then made an arena out of rock, and flew down in it, and invited the others in. He then announced it was a Tournament, everyone sat, and he soon announced, Vegitax would go first! They then faced each other. After a long series of devastating events, including the sun, Super Cell soon met his fate, after Zan Jr made a desperate move, and grabbed Super Cell and lead him to a planet far out in the outer universe, and sealed him in the unbreakable ball, and left him in the universe to forever float in never-ending chaos. Super Cell, having absorbed dead creatures, would break apart and all the creatures, including Frieza, would return to Hell. Cell, in his normal state, would be trapped for eternity. Category:Reincarnations Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play